Firewhiskey
by shinykamon
Summary: At the moment, the door to the cupboard banged open, light flooded in. Cyrus Greengrass was looking at the pair in the cupboard with a grin plastered on his face. His cunning plan had worked. The kissing couple jumped, broke apart, and looked at Cyrus standing there with his triumphant look. "GREENGRASS, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Drabble, Suggestive Situations


**I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own anything else in this story you recognize.**

 **1974 – Hogwarts, Third Floor, left wing. Third classroom on the left, room 304**

"Greengrass, what the hell are you doing? You said you would help me with setting this up! Trust a Slytherin to decorate the room with green and silver balloons…"

"Shush McKinnon, you Hufflepuff's always need help throwing interesting parties. Frank is going to enjoy this birthday more than any other birthday," Cyrus Greengrass looked at his younger cousin. He had spent the last few years with her, after her parents were slaughtered by Death Eaters.

"Alice, it's Frank's 17th birthday. A man's coming of age needs firewhiskey." Cyrus' face softened looking at her. He knew that she had it hard for his Gryffindor classmate. Cyrus was _mostly_ on good terms with Gryffindors, but there were those blasted Marauders, those fifth year pranksters were sure to try and get into this party. Cyrus knew also knew that Frank was too afraid to ask out Alice, even though he was head over heels for her. Cyrus could tell just by looking at Frank.

' _Frank's got great occlumency shields but they always shatter around baby cousin… and she doesn't even notice_ ' Cyrus mused. He was still looking at Alice, not realizing he had a slight smile on his face thinking about his classmate and cousin. After tonight, they were going to need a betrothal contract. He knew it, he had already let his father know. Frank and Alice though, he knew had no idea. Alice noticed his small smile,

"And just what are you smiling so smugly about Cyrus?" Alice snapped, not in an irritated voice, just a hint of exasperation was present though.

"You will find out in a few days I expect cousin," Cyrus stated simply. Waving his wand he changed some of the decorations to a slight burgundy and gold. Streamers and balloons decorated the room. In one corner was a table that house elves were already piling some gifts on. On the other side of the room was another table that had an empty punch bowl, a keg of butterbeer, and a bottle of firewiskey that currently had a notice-me-not charm on it, just in case a teacher walked in.

Cyrus looked around, knowing that tonight would be a _magical_ night for his cousin and would go down in Hogwarts mythology as a night of legendary proportions because of those damn Marauders.

 **Several hours later – Non-descript broom cupboard. Left-wing of the Third Floor**

A slightly inebriated Frank Longbottom and Alice McKinnon were holding each other close. They had somehow been convinced to play some muggle party game called "five minutes in Heaven". Both were blindfolded and put into the cupboard together.

Frank found himself wondering how exactly he had been convinced to play this game, but it didn't matter. The five minutes were almost up, and all he knew was that he was in here with a girl. Knowing the kind of teasing that he was going to get regardless if he kissed the girl or not, he decided he would. She _had_ initiated the physical contact. He leaned into her and captured her lips in his. They were soft, and slowly started returning the kiss.

At the moment, the door to the cupboard banged open, light flooded in. Cyrus Greengrass was looking at the pair in the cupboard with a grin plastered on his face. His _cunning_ plan had worked.

The kissing couple jumped, broke apart, and looked at Cyrus standing there with his triumphant look.

"GREENGRASS, I AM GOING TO _KILL_ YOU!" Alice yelled.

 **A/N:**

 **This is a little drabble in response to SnarkyAndProudHufflepuff's 500 Pairings challenge. This was challenge 85.**

 **This story is also a tie in to** _ **Emeralds for Snakes**_ **, a multichapter, two part story that I will be bringing in a few short weeks.**

 **I thank SnarkyAndProudHugglepuff for the challenge, and I thank you, the reader, for choosing to read this very short sneak peak of** _ **Emeralds for Snakes**_ **.**


End file.
